La fin d'une vie
by Ludiae
Summary: "James et Lily sont morts. Je suis désolé. Heureusement, le petit Harry est toujours en vie." On n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus de mal qu'à ce moment-là. Même la nouvelle de la survie de Harry ne parvenait pas à le réjouir tant il était anéanti.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit OS à propos de Remus, lorsqu'il apprend la mort de James et Lily. Après Sirius (dans ma fiction Ne m'oubliez pas), j'avais envie d'écrire sur Remus par rapport à la mort des Potter, puisque sa vie à lui aussi a été très affectée par cet événement. J'avais hésité à attendre d'avoir publié la fin de NMP avant de publier cet OS (puisque c'est la suite directe de la fin de Ne m'oubliez pas bien que je ne l'aie pas encore publiée), mais comme il peut se lire indépendamment, le voilà finalement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- James et Lily sont morts. Je suis désolé. Heureusement, le petit Harry est toujours en vie.

On n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus de mal qu'à ce moment-là. Même la nouvelle de la survie de Harry ne parvenait pas à le réjouir tant il était anéanti.

\- Comment ? Ne me dites pas que…

\- Si, j'en ai bien peur. Voldemort a pu se rendre chez eux. C'est lui qui les a tués. Il est mort lui aussi, on ne sait pas très bien comment. Mais Harry a survécu.

\- Mais… Sirius ?

Toutes les informations ne voulaient pas parvenir jusqu'à son esprit. James et Lily étaient morts, et c'était la seule chose qu'il retenait. Qu'était-il advenu de Sirius, lui qui était le gardien du secret ?

\- Justement, c'est l'autre nouvelle…

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il est mort lui aussi ?

\- Non, mais vous devriez vous asseoir, Remus, vraiment.

Il fallait qu'il ait divulgué le secret pour que Voldemort parvienne à entrer chez les Potter. Remus le savait, mais il ne pouvait l'admettre. C'était inconcevable.

\- Non. Dites-moi.

Il se tenait debout, parlait fermement, mais il sentait que sa voix ne tarderait pas à le trahir, à se briser, voire à l'abandonner complètement.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il était du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- C'est impossible…

\- Il a fait autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

Il y eut une pause. A la fois courte, et beaucoup trop longue. Qu'avait-il fait ?

\- Il a tué Peter Pettigrow et causé la mort de pas moins de douze moldus qui se trouvaient autour d'eux au moment de leur altercation. Il a été arrêté par les Aurors immédiatement après. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être à Azkaban.

Remus ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait plus la force. Cette fois, c'était sûr, il ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas. En un rien de temps, il avait tout perdu. Chacun de ses meilleurs amis, peut-être de ses seuls amis par ailleurs, était parti pour toujours. James, Peter et Lily étaient morts et Sirius… Sirius avait commis la pire des trahisons, celle dont on ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné. Et lui se retrouvait seul. Complètement, définitivement.

Tout ceci paraissait irréel. Sirius avait toujours vécu avec James, avait toujours tout fait pour James. Comment avait-il pu le trahir, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été inséparables, soudés ? Leur amitié était tellement belle, tellement forte. Même au sein des Maraudeurs, alors qu'ils étaient quatre, James et Sirius avaient toujours eu leur lien à part. C'était Sirius qui avait été témoin du mariage de James et Lily. C'était lui le parrain de Harry, et c'était lui le gardien du secret. Il devait y avoir une explication, tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourquoi aurait-il tout fait voler en éclats, pourquoi aurait-il cherché à détruire ce bonheur fragile qu'ils avaient vécu pendant quelques années ? Sirius détestait la magie noire. Il détestait ses parents, il détestait son frère, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à la magie noire. A quel moment avait-il changé de camp ? Et pourquoi lui n'avait-il rien vu ? Il aurait pu éviter tout cela, si seulement il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait. Mais non. Ses meilleurs amis étaient morts, Sirius les avait tous trahis et c'était à peu près pareil, c'était comme s'il était mort lui aussi. Et à présent il était trop tard, ils étaient tous partis.

Il fut pris de tremblements et s'agrippa à la chaise à côté de laquelle il se tenait. Il s'assit lentement, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser submerger par cette crise d'angoisse qu'il sentait venir assurément. Albus Dumbledore s'assit à son tour face à lui et plaça sa main sur son épaule, pour le réconforter. Le geste était touchant, bienvenu de la part de son ancien professeur, mais il ne lui fut d'aucune utilité à ce moment précis. Il s'efforçait de ne pas craquer face à lui.

\- Albus… dit-il dans un souffle. Pourquoi Peter ?

Pourquoi Sirius avait-il tué Peter, en plus de James et Lily ? Et puis, pourquoi pas lui ? Plus il y pensait, moins cela n'avait de sens. Sirius avait-il perdu la tête ? Qu'avait Peter à voir avec James et Lily ? Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à lui ?

\- Eh bien je n'en suis pas certain, mais je crois que Peter a appris d'une façon ou d'une autre pour James et Lily et qu'il s'est mis en tête de se venger. Alors Sirius l'a tué.

\- Impossible…

Il n'avait pas d'autre mot. Pourtant les faits étaient là, les preuves aussi. Sirius était le gardien du secret, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre responsable que lui. Et Peter aussi en avait fait les frais. Albus Dumbledore pressa un peu plus sa main sur l'épaule de Remus. Même sans le voir, il pouvait sentir peser sur lui son regard compatissant. Lui aussi était conscient qu'il avait tout perdu. C'était pour cela qu'il avait tenu à lui apprendre la nouvelle lui-même. Remus était en mission pour l'Ordre au moment où tout cela s'était produit. La rumeur de la mort des Potter s'était répandue très rapidement, comme celle de Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Maintenant, non seulement il était forcé de l'admettre, mais en plus de cela il apprenait la mort de Peter et la trahison de Sirius. Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler en peu de temps et il n'était pas sûr de le supporter. Il ressentait un mélange de tristesse, de colère, d'angoisse, un sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir aussi. Il se sentait nauséeux, faible. Ce chagrin soudain était beaucoup trop violent, son poids insoutenable beaucoup trop difficile à porter.

James et Sirius avaient été ses premiers amis, ceux qu'il avait espéré garder pour toujours. Il s'était aussi pris d'affection pour Peter, qui avait un temps été seul, comme lui. Tous trois avaient été formidables avec lui, ils l'avaient accepté tel qu'il était. Ils l'avaient accompagné dans ses nuits d'errance, allant même jusqu'à devenir des animagi pour le soutenir face à son « petit problème de fourrure », comme James aimait dire lorsqu'il pouvait y avoir des oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux. Cette pensée le fit sourire tristement, puis il ne put plus retenir ses larmes et se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

Un instant, Remus eut envie de disparaitre à son tour pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette solitude qui lui tendait vicieusement les bras, mais cette pensée disparut bien vite de son esprit. S'il était encore vivant, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par le désespoir qui l'avait envahi. Ses amis et lui s'étaient toujours battus pour la vie, et même si c'était fini pour eux, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre et devait poursuivre ce combat qu'ils avaient mené depuis leur sortie de Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore tenta de le réconforter tant bien que mal. Il se calma enfin. Les sanglots s'estompèrent et il releva la tête pour regarder son ancien professeur, qui lui sourit tristement. Ses yeux bleus si bienveillants laissaient transparaitre un chagrin certain, pudique, qu'il tentait lui aussi de cacher à tout prix. Mais Remus n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir à cet instant. Le vieil homme avait simplement beaucoup trop de respect et de dignité pour se permettre de se laisser aller alors qu'il pensait sûrement qu'il n'était pas le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire.

\- Harry a survécu, vous dites ?

\- Oui, approuva Dumbledore avec beaucoup de douceur. Il a été confié aux soins de sa tante, la sœur de Lily, et de son oncle, son mari.

\- Bien.

Etait-ce réellement bien ? Mais qu'auraient-ils pu faire, alors que le parrain de Harry était celui qui avait causé la mort de ses parents ? Lui-même n'aurait pas pu s'occuper du bébé, sa condition ne le lui permettait pas. Il aimait beaucoup Harry, mais il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée que son état lui interdirait d'avoir une famille un jour. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il aimait tant ses amis. Outre ses parents dont il était le fils unique, ils étaient rapidement devenus sa seconde famille, lui qui s'était résolu à n'avoir jamais ni femme ni enfant.

\- Vous le reverrez, Remus, ne vous en faites pas, le rassura le vieil homme qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

\- J'espère bien, Albus. Et que va-t-il advenir de l'Ordre, maintenant que tout est fini ?

L'Ordre du Phénix, dont avaient fait partie les Maraudeurs depuis son commencement, n'avait plus lieu d'être maintenant que Voldemort était mort. A la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, ils s'étaient tous engagés à combattre aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore et de ces femmes et ces hommes courageux qui avaient comme eux accepté de rejoindre l'organisation secrète. Ensemble, ils s'étaient voués entièrement à cela depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le collège. Maintenant que tout était fini, chacun reprendrait le cours de sa vie là où il l'avait laissé plusieurs années auparavant. Mais que faire, lorsque sa vie d'avant n'avait plus cours ? Avant, l'après-guerre lui avait semblé grisant, il s'était imaginé reprendre des études, trouver un travail, vivre heureux et paisible, profitant d'une existence simple dans cette quiétude retrouvée, accompagné de ses amis qui auraient vécu cette même vie heureuse et paisible et joui de ces mêmes bonheurs qui, leur semblait-il alors, leur étaient en quelque sorte dûs. Mais non. A présent, l'après-guerre lui semblait angoissant, étouffant, et pour cela encore il serait désormais seul. Il ne pourrait pas vivre cette existence simple qu'il avait entrevue car ses amis n'en feraient pas partie, et dans sa vision du futur, ils étaient nécessaires à son bonheur.

\- J'imagine que chacun retournera à sa vie d'avant, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Il y a un lien fort qui unit les membres de l'Ordre, je crois que personne ne l'oubliera. Il ne faut pas hésiter à s'appuyer là-dessus, Remus. Malgré tout, ne croyez pas que vous êtes seul. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai là.

\- Merci, Albus.

Ces mots lui firent chaud au cœur. Ce ne serait jamais pareil, bien sûr, mais le fondateur de l'Ordre ne l'abandonnait pas, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Ce dernier sourit puis reprit la parole.

\- Pour ma part, je vais m'intéresser de près à la suite des événements. Le Ministère va sûrement poursuivre ses enquêtes afin de retrouver les Mangemorts encore vivants, mais ce sera certainement difficile, un vrai travail de fourmi. Tout n'est pas terminé. Qu'allez-vous faire, mon cher ami ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Remus d'un air faussement détaché. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que je pourrais faire une fois la guerre terminée. J'avais envisagé certaines choses, bien sûr, mais rien de précis.

Il n'était pas question qu'il retourne vivre chez son père. Même s'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il lui avait déjà causé assez de souci dans sa jeunesse. Maintenant que sa mère n'était plus là, il préférait vivre de son côté et le laisser couler des jours heureux et paisibles. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il ferait pour les mois et les années à venir. Il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien pour occuper ses journées. Lui aussi s'intéresserait certainement au devenir des Mangemorts présumés et autres personnes inculpées, mais Albus Dumbledore ferait cela en plus de son travail à Poudlard. Lui n'avait pas de travail, il n'avait pas de logement et il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de tout cela dans un premier temps. Il faudrait qu'il se reconstruise, qu'il se construise une nouvelle vie, un nouvel avenir. Sans soutien, sans repère, à l'exception d'Albus Dumbledore qu'il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de déranger outre-mesure. Il faudrait repartir de zéro, alors que tout son monde venait de s'écrouler.

La lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans était terminée, tout comme la guerre. Voldemort était vaincu, et Remus faisait partie des vainqueurs. Chacun pourrait désormais goûter à nouveau à une vie loin de la guerre, de la peur et des combats, vivre en paix, faire le deuil des êtres chers disparus. Dans son cas, il lui faudrait faire le deuil de ses amis, et de cet immense bonheur qu'il avait connu depuis ses onze ans jusqu'à ce jour où tout ce qui avait compté pour lui avait disparu. Un tas d'opportunités s'offrait certainement à lui, mais il était difficile d'entrevoir quoi que ce fût alors qu'il avait toujours vécu en marge de la société et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'intégrer en-dehors de son groupe d'amis ou de l'organisation secrète dont il avait fait partie. Peut-être continuerait-il à vivre ainsi à l'écart, jusqu'à ce que l'une de ces opportunités se dévoile à lui et lui laisse entrevoir un bout de futur, un quelconque espoir, quelque chose qui le réconcilierait avec cette vie qui semblait vouloir le voir souffrir depuis sa plus tendre enfance.


End file.
